The primary aim of the UCSF-GIVI CFAR is to nurture and sustain innovative multidisciplinary HIV research at the intersections of the basic, clinical, behavioral and epidemiologic scientific disciplines. All decisions made within the Center are carefully measured against this research goal. The Center?s leadership reflects the scientific and geographic diversity of HIV research in San Francisco, and is committed to proactive rather than reactive management, which is greatly facilitated by regular weekly meetings and quarterly off-site strategic planning retreats. To catalyze multidisciplinary research, the Center has established seven scientific cores (Clinical, Behavioral Science and Epidemiology, Immunology, Virology, Pathology, Specimen Banking, and Pharmacology). Core Directors are charged with actively encouraging new investigators to join the multidisciplinary HIV research effort by taking advantage of the cutting-edge technologies and assays available within the core laboratories. Success of the scientific cores is measured by the quality of the multidisciplinary science they help to stimulate and by the publications and successful grants to which they contribute. Center activities are coordinated by an Administrative Core that maintains an electronic network to connect and inform all CFAR members, organizes scientific seminars and symposia, and implements financial systems that permit close monitoring of all CFAR funds, thereby ensuring that CFAR resources are used to maximum benefit. Such financial oversight has allowed the CFAR leadership, on occasion, to reallocate monies to support high priority research initiatives identified through strategic planning. The Developmental Core provides funding for pilot projects of young investigators and actively mentors them to help ensure their steady growth and development as young scientists. Developmental funds are also used to support strategic initiatives within the Center, when possible. The success of the UCSF-GIVI CFAR is evident in the scientific accomplishments of its investigators, its ability to galvanize fundamentally new science through its focus on innovative multidisciplinary HIV research, and the significant institutional support it receives from UCSF, the San Francisco Veterans Affairs Medical Center and The J. David Gladstone Institutes.